New Girl at Konoha High
by KibaInuzuka'sGirl
Summary: You are the new girl at Konoha. You just come in from the mist village. You are shy and straight away become friends with Hinata, Sakura and Ino. You are 17 and was one of the best educated at your old school. You have a normal life but Sasuke, the most popular guy in the school, starts to notice you, and you notice him. What will happen...
1. Getting to school

You are the new girl at Konoha. You just come in from the Mist village. You are shy and straight away become friends with Hinata, Sakura and Ino. You are 17 and was one of the best educated students at your old school. You have a normal life but Sasuke, the most popular guy in the school, starts to notice you, and you notice him. What will happen...

**This may only be my first fanfic out so please no hate, I know I am not a good writer but still please.**

Your eyes weakly open, only to instantly shut them again because of the sunrays that came though your window at this time of morning. You always woke up early and today you were a bit scared because it was your first day at school. You had recently moved from the Mist village because of your dads work. You didn't know anyone in this village and was afraid you might have no friends because you were shy.

"Mmmmm" you grumbled as you got up out of your bed. Your new room was huge and you still hadn't unpacked most boxes, all your good clothes were under a heavy pile of boxes. You had an annoyed look as you had to lift all the boxes down. The first box you came to that said clothes, you opened. There you found your new school uniform. A dark blue mini skirt, White top and Dark blue blouse attached to the collar. You quickly slipped them on making sure that they looked neat. As for your hair, you tied that back into a pony tail.

You walked downstairs and your parents had just gotten up and looked cheerful. "Good Morning (Y/N), you look good in that uniform" said you mother in a cheerful manner. Your just looked at her and smiled slightly, grabbed a piece of toast and walked back to your room. "Must be getting to those years" your father sighed. You had been rather lonely lately, you were the only child.

Checking yourself once again in the mirror, you bushed your teeth. You did wear Glasses but you only put them on when your reading. You thought they looked ugly on you. Going back into your room, you put on your white socks and black leather shoes. One book, two books, three books and that's four, all that you needed for you classes today. The First was Maths then Art then Pe and finally History. They weren't the hardest subjects in the world, in fact everything was easy to you.

You pulled on you bag and walked downstairs, waving goodbye to your mother and father. "Have a good day dear, make a lot of friends" called you mother as you walked out the door. Standing there at the door way, the chilly air hit you face and made your (H/C) sway in the breeze. The icy cold breeze meant that winter was coming faster than forecasted. As you walked down the path to the school you figured out how long winter would be away, "Five days" you said smiling. You loved winter, you loved playing in the snow and wearing jumpers, it was always fun.

Walking to school took a while because you lived out on a farm. Your Parents never really drove so you had to walk everywhere. After about an hour of walking you could hear the loud voices of the People outside of school. Your heart began to race, you had never been to a school this big, your last school had only 127 people in it, this one had 1,739 people. You decided to suck it up and walk in, if people hated then they did. As you got to the front entrance whole bunch of girls crowded around the gate and started having a fan girl screaming session. Confused you looked behind you and there stood a tall male with back hair and black eyes looking at you. "Sasuke" a girl called, "Sasuke I'm here" said another. Sasuke just ignored them and walked into the school. "Well this is Konoha State High" you sighed as you had to squeeze past al the girls.

**Ok this is all I am doing for this chapter, I am sorry if it was lame, like I said I am not a very good writer. If you have any suggestions tell me and I shall figure out how to make this into chapters.**


	2. First Class

-First Class

Now it was time for class, well I was a little exited but on the other hand everyone would be staring at me. The thought of it sent shivers up my spine, I hated people staring at me. I was just in Principal Tsunade's office, when I first saw her I thought she would have been a sweet lady but than I asked a few questions, well maybe a bit too many questions and she went a bit nutsy. I grabbed my timetable and ran out as soon as I could. I don't think I ever want to go back in there again. Better yet, I walked into the main hall way and I had to squeeze past all the fan girls again because that Sasuke guy was going into his locker. I really don't see what's so special about him anyway, the only thing I heard about him is he comes from a really wealthy family.

"Hmm" I grumbled as I looked at my timetable to see which locker number I am,"329". I looked around and that was when the blood drained out of my face, I clenched my fist into a ball. It was right next to Sasuke's locker. I quickly squeezed past all the girls and got to my locker.(**If you hadn't noticed yet you don't like Sasuke very much**). I was infuriated at the that thought, like what if you had to get to a class early for an exam and you couldn't get to your locker because it was blocked by love-shot fan girls. "3491" I quietly read out my code to open my door, POOF the waft of old locker smell fills the hall. Obviously this one hadn't been used in a very long time. It stunk so much it got the Uchiha's attention. "Do you keep dead animals in there or something" He said while looking at me with cold black eyes. I looked at him and simply said "Why would I need to if you keep them in your locker for me". The Uchiha smiled and started to say "As a matter of fact..." before being interrupted by a jealous fan girl. I took the chance, grabbed my books that I had needed for today and got away from there.

Phhhew that was a little bit of a sweat. The first class was home Group or at my old school it was called roll class, this went for 40mins. Roll class 5, that was in room 5, guess that's why they call it roll class five. I shook my head, no it's home room now remember. I walked to where the small map showed me, sure enough the room door said room 5. I smiled and I looked at the other people that were waiting around or must be in this class. A few people. A girl with long blueish black hair and pale eyes, she was sitting in the corner by her self looking at the guy standing in front of her. A guy with blond hair, tall and has blue eyes. He was talking to another guy which had brown hair weird cat like eyes and red fang marks on his cheeks. Than there was that guy in the other corner with his hair in a high pony tail sleeping. The two talking were very loud and I over heard them talking. "So we are meant to be getting a new girl in the class today" said the blond guy. "Do you think she'll be cute?" asked the other. I just shook my head and looked else where, not focusing on they were saying.

About 5 mins past and there were more people hanging around here and the bell was due to go very soon and the teacher wasn't even here yet. I frowned and looked at my phone again. "Phone away" said a voice over the top of me. I jumped and looked up, this must be the teacher, silver hair and a small book that he carried in his hands. "Sorry" I manage to say, I put it in my pocket. "You must be the new student, I and Kakashi-sensei. his smile was warm and comforting. I large shiver went up my spine as I felt eyes laying on me. I turn to see nearly every one in the area was looking at me. I try to make myself look small but by the time that happened the ball went and everyone went into class. I follow on at the back of the line. Kakashi-sensei beckons my to come to his side, as I do I hear the room door open. Most of the girls start screaming their fan girl scream, Sasuke Uchiha was in this class, ahh how can this moment get worse. "Everyone this is our new student (Y/N), please make her feel welcome. Again I feel all eyes on me, The Uchiha... it's like right now he is staring directly in my soul.

I sit down next to the girl with pale eyes, she sat near the middle of the room. "Hi (Y/N), My name is Hinata Hyuga" she started. "Hi Hinata, you already know my name from that embarrassment of a moment". "Embarrassment, he has done that too every new person" Giggled Hinata. "Yeah well I hate people staring at me and everyone was staring at me" I whined. Hinata looked at me then turned her attention to Kakashi-sensei, who was standing at the front of his desk waiting for everyone's attention" I had my complete attention on him because I wanted to learn as much as possible before the school ended, since I came late into the year. "Since we have a new student, we will all introduce ourselves" said Sensei. The people that were in the home group was Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, TenTen ,Kiba and Akumaru (his dog), Chouji, Shikamura, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke.

The whole time class went on we introduced ourselves, I hated introducing myself, once again everyone stared at me like I know hate is a strong word but I fits perfectly into what I feel when people stare. The day went though quickly, The First was Maths then Art then Pe and finally History. During the lunches I sat with Hinata, she seems to be shy, like me. I walked home by myself. As I walked along I noticed someone walking behind me, I turn my head and notice that it was The Uchiha. Rrrrrr why did he have to follow me, shouldn't he live in some sort of mansion since he is so rich. Should I ask him why he is following me? No he may not even know it's me yet. I speed up my walking so maybe I could get far enough away that I couldn't see him. As I start doing that, "Hey (Y/N), what are you doing all the way out here?" yelled Sasuke. *Sigh*, plan failed, I don't have time to deal with this, I need to get home and study what I have missed out on in my classes. I look back at him to see him looking at me "Bye" I say before holding my back tightly and sprinting away towards my house. It seemed to work for a few minutes then he appeared right in front of me. "Why did you run?". My house was just head of him so if I ran again I could make it. If his fan girls knew he was talking to me, I am sure I would be close to dead. With that I yelled "Leave me alone" and I ran as fast as my legs would take me, I swung the gate open and ran to my front door. Before I went in I looked back to see a confused Uchiha standing back where he was. His face makes my blood boil, I storm inside and to my room where spent the rest of my night.

**I know, I Know I skipped most of the day but I wasn't going to write about what she was taught I mean come on, Boring, but next time I will include the lunches and make it more detailed. Thankyou for reading this and Hope you like it, if you have any suggestions Tell me. **


End file.
